In Flammen
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Beide glaubten sich gut zu kennen, doch schlagartig wurden sie von der übernatürlichen Welt eines Besseren belehrt. Nun verzweifelt sie an ihrer Existenz und ihrem Dasein als Banshee und er hat eine neue Reise auf der Suche nach sich selbst begonnen. Lydia und Jordan ahnen jedoch noch nicht, dass ihre Wege sie erst mal durch ihre eigene persönliche Hölle führen.
1. Die Strafe einer Banshee

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)  
>Für mich geht's weiter bei TW, obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass eigentlich noch ein paar andere Sachen auf mich warten. Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich anderes so schleifen lasse. Die Inspiration hat mich aktuell einfach hier gepackt.<br>Ich wünsche also nun viel Spaß mit einer neuen Fanfiction und dem ersten Kapitel! :)  
>Liebe Grüße<br>Tanja_

* * *

><p><em>Kapitel 1 –<em>** Die Strafe der Banshee  
><strong>

Für Sheriff John Stilinski zählt an diesem Mittwochmorgen nur eines: Ruhig mit einer heißen Tasse schwarzem Kaffee in den Tag starten und den Berg voller Polizeiberichte abarbeiten, der sich im vergangenen Monat auf seinem Schreibtisch zu einem gewaltigen Stapel entwickelt hatte. Ihm graute bereits jetzt vor diesem Arbeitstag, allerdings hatte er seine mit Abstand verhassteste Polizeiarbeit bereits wochenlang vor sich vorgeschoben, so dass er jetzt nicht mehr drum rum kam. Stilinski nahm gerade einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Tasse, während er den Pausenraum auf dem Weg in sein Büro verließ, als er plötzlich mit Lydia Martin zusammenstieß. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er Lydia davor bewahren, dass sich sein heißer Kaffee über ihr grünes Kleid ergoss, jedoch landete seine Tasse dabei mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden, zersprang und verteilte sich mit den Scherben und der Flüssigkeit zu ihren Füßen.

„Oh, entschuldigung", sagte Lydia hastig, stellte sich allerdings auf Zehenspitzen, um an ihm vorbeisehen zu können. „Wo ist Parrish?", fragte sie dann ungeduldig.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen", brummte Sheriff Stilinski. Kurz besah er sich noch die Sauerei, die Lydias Auftauchen veranstaltet hat und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war viertel nach Acht. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr beide aktuell mit einer wichtigen Sache beschäftigt seit, aber denkst du nicht, dass du gerade in der Schule besser aufgehoben wärst?", meinte er dann wieder zu ihr gewandt.

Unbeeindruckt zog Lydia die Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah ihn mit einer scharfen – fast schon tadelnden Miene an. „Ich habe bereits in den Sommerferien den kompletten Stoff für dieses Jahr durchgearbeitet. _Wo_ ist Parrish?"

Sheriff Stilinski musterte Lydia für einen Moment sprachlos und durchaus beeindruckt, bis er schließlich resignierte seufzte und mit den Achseln zuckte. Mittlerweile hatte er es schon längst aufgegeben sich zu fragen, wie er nur an diese Jugendlichen geraten war. „Bis jetzt ist er noch nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Es sieht ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich zu spät zu kommen."

Seine Antwort schien Lydia nicht zu überraschen, doch sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen schockiert an. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie ihn gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Alarmiert griff Sheriff Stilinski nach ihren Oberarmen, als sie plötzlich einen Schritt zurückwankte. Im nächsten Moment konnte sie sich bereits nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten. Sie wäre umgekippt, wenn er sie nicht immer noch festhielt.

„Lydia, ist alles in Ordnung?", rief er eindringlich, doch er wusste bereits, dass das eine idiotische Frage war und ahnte schon Böses. Inzwischen konnte er daran glauben, dass eine solche Reaktion von Lydia ein schlechtes Omen war, auf das man vertrauen konnte.

„N-ein", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „E-r liegt im Sterben."

Vergessen war die zerbrochene Tasse, der verschüttete Kaffee und der Stapel an Polizeiberichten.

* * *

><p>Obwohl Sheriff Stilinski mit dem Auto förmlich durch Beacon Hills raste, konnte es Lydia nicht schnell genug gehen. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie wohl in Parrishs Wohnung erwarten würde, allerdings wurde sie die Horrorvorstellung von einem bereits toten Jordan Parrish einfach nicht los. Das Radio spielte irgendeinen Rock-Klassiker, den sie nicht richtig wahrnehmen konnte, weil sich die lauten Klänge der Musik mit den Stimmen in ihrem Kopf vermischten und quälend gegen ihre Schläfen pochten. Schließlich hielt Lydia den Druck nicht mehr aus und musste das Radio abstellen.<p>

Sheriff Stilinski warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

„Es ist nur zu laut, das ist alles", erwiderte Lydia. Tief atmete sie durch, schloss die Augen und massierte ihre Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, so den Schmerz etwas abschütteln zu können.

_Er lebt, er lebt, er lebt_, versuchte sie sich immer wieder zu sagen, doch dieses Mantra fühlte sich wie eine Lüge an. Immerhin wusste sie doch am besten wie hoch ihre Erfolgschancen waren jemanden vor dem Tod zu retten. Sie gingen praktisch gegen Null. In der Regel war sie immer erst zur Stelle gewesen, wenn schon alles zu spät war und dafür hasste sie ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Dasein als Banshee. Was brachte einem diese fürchterliche Gabe, wenn man nicht verhindern konnte, dass jemand starb?

Mit Ausnahme der Entschlüsselung der Todesliste hatte sich ihre Fähigkeit kein einziges Mal als wirklich nützlich erwiesen und nach wie vor fehlte ihr die Kontrolle darüber. Lydia sah es immer mehr als Strafe an, eine Banshee zu sein. Immerhin hatte all das Leid um sie herum erst begonnen, als sie bewusst entdeckte, dass auf einmal etwas anders an ihr war.

Allison starb – und dann auch noch Aiden.

Viele weitere übernatürliche Menschen mussten ihr Leben lassen, weil sie unbewusst Merediths' Todesliste aktiviert hatte.

Nichts davon war wirklich fair gewesen.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Tod in solch jungen Jahren und unter solchen Umständen nie fair war, war inzwischen auch das Leben, das sie führten, alles andere als fair. Ihre einzige Sorge sollte aktuell sein, welches Kleid sie zum Frühlingsball anziehen würde, wer sie dorthin begleitete und auf welches Collage sie nächstes Jahr gehen würde.

Stattdessen quälten sie nun wieder diese fürchterlichen Stimmen und drohten ihr damit, erneut jemanden aus ihrem Leben zu reißen. Parrish war in den letzten Wochen zu einer verlässlichen Größe für sie geworden. Sie hatte begonnen ihn zu mögen, gelernt, ihm zu vertrauen, und jetzt so verdammt große Angst davor ihn zu verlieren.

So oft hatte sie sich bereits gewünscht zu erwachen und festzustellen, dass das alles bloß ein großer schrecklicher Albtraum war. Aber sie erwachte nie.

Lydia atmete erleichtert durch, nachdem Sheriff Stilinski endlich in die Einfahrt eines adretten Mietshauses abgebogen war und den Wagen zum Stehen gebracht hatte. Sie und Sheriff Stilinski stürzten aus dem Auto.

„Vierter Stock", rief Stilinski ihr zu.

Die beiden hasten so schnell sie konnten das Treppenhaus empor. Erster Stock. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, was Lydia erleichtert als Zeichen auffasste, dass sie hier richtig waren. Zweiter Stock. Ihre Beine wurden allmählich schwer und die Luft in ihren Lungen begann weniger zu werden. Hinter sich konnte Lydia Sheriff Stilinski schwer atmen hören. Dritter Stock. Wie verrückt schlug das Herz in ihrem Brustkorb, während sie sich die letzten Treppen zu Parrish' Wohnung hinauf quälte. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür so wenig Sport zu treiben, dass ein solch kleiner Stockwerklauf sie bereits dermaßen an ihre Grenzen brachte. Vierter Stock. Das Wirrwarr in Lydia Kopf fühlte sich inzwischen wie der Druck eines Presslufthammers an. Tief holte sie Luft und stemmte erschöpft die Hände auf die Knie, als sie endlich die letzte Stufe überwunden hatte. Dabei wurde ihr für ein paar Sekunden schwarz vor Augen. Sie konnte gerade noch einen weiteren Schwächeanfall verhindern, indem sie sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte und sich am Treppengeländer abstützte. Allmählich machte sie sich immer mehr Sorgen davor, was sie wohl gleich erwarten würde. Ihr Körper hatte schon lange nicht mehr so extrem auf ein schlimmes Ereignis reagiert.

Während Lydia noch etwas geistesabwesend auf die verschlossene Wohnungstür starrte, neben der fein säuberlich der Name _Jordan Parrish_ geschrieben stand, ertönte ein lauter Schuss neben ihr. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, doch dadurch wurde sie auch wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sheriff Stilinski hatte ohne zu zögern mit seiner Pistole auf das Schloss gefeuert, wodurch Parrishs Wohnungstür anstandslos aufsprang. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit nicht nur Lydia, sondern auch dem ganzen Mietshaus einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt.

Lydia stützte sich vom Treppengeländer ab und wollte bereits voran in die Wohnung preschen, doch Sheriff Stilinski hielt sie zurück und schob sich vor sie. Im selben Moment war auch ein dumpfes Krachen aus der Wohnung zu vernehmen.

„Bleibt hinter mir!", befahl Stilinski und sah kurz eindringlich über seine Schulter, ehe er mit erhobener Waffe die Wohnungstür weiter öffnete und voran ging.

Schummrige Dunkelheit empfing Lydia und Sheriff Stilinski in der Wohnung. Lydia brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich ihre Augen an das schlechte Licht gewöhnt hatten. Bis auf die Umrisse des Wohnungsflurs konnte sie aber fürs erste nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt schrie auf einmal jemand schmerzvoll auf und gleichzeitig wurde Lydias Kopf von einem intensiven Schmerz durchzuckt, der sie selbst gequält zusammenzucken ließ.

„Parrish!", hörte sie Sheriff Stilinski rufen. Merkwürdigerweise war seine Stimme plötzlich weit entfernt, obwohl er sich nur einen Schritte vor ihr befand. Wieder krachte es und Stilinski rannte los. Lydia wollte hinterher eilen, doch das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf zwang sie erneut dazu sich festzuhalten. Nur mühselig kam sie voran, während sich ihre Finger an der Wand entlang tasteten und wieder verschwamm die Umgebung vor ihren Augen.

Noch ein Schuss erklang, der dieses Mal genauso wie der Schrei zuvor förmlich ihren Kopf zerriss. Lydia verlor dabei endgültig das Gleichgewicht. Ihre Beine sackten schwerfällig zusammen und nur gedämpft nahm sie dabei wahr, wie ihre Knie schmerzvoll auf dem Boden aufschlugen.

Wieder ein Schuss. Wieder dieser Schmerz.

Nur mühsam konnte Lydia erkennen, dass sie Sheriff Stilinski gleich erreicht hatte, aber das war dennoch Ansporn genug noch einmal alle Kräfte zusammen zu nehmen. So kräftig sie konnte robbte sie über die letzten Meter den Flur entlang, bis sie endlich dessen Ende und Sheriff Stilinski erreicht hatte.

Doch was Lydia dort im Halbdunklen und mit verklärtem Blick sah, verschlug ihr für einen Moment die Sprache und jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Etwas kam mit rotglühenden Augen gefährlich langsam auf sie zu. Es hatte die Umrisse eines Menschen, allerdings wuchsen gewaltige Flügel aus seinem Rücken, die unter seinen langsamen Schritten elegant mitschwangen. Letztendlich sorgte der Anblick des Wesens dafür, dass Lydias Mauern gegen die Stimmen und den Druck in ihrem Kopf vollkommen in sich zusammen brachen. Sie hatte keine Chance mehr alldem stand zu halten.

Lydia schrie.  
>Schrie, als würde sie all die Schmerzen damit von sich schütteln können.<br>Als würde sie damit dieses beängstigende Bild dieses Flügelwesens mit den gefährlichen Augen wieder von ihrer Iris löschen und aus ihrem Kopf bannen können.  
>Lydia schrie, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.<p>

Und dann war wieder alles still und dunkel.

Jemand schüttelte sanft Lydias Schultern und rief nach ihrem Namen. Ihr Blick wurde langsam wieder klarer, bis sie schließlich Sheriff Stilinski vor sich erkennen konnte. Für einen Moment konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum er sie mit dieser sorgenvollen Miene ansah, sie wie ein Wahnsinniger durchschüttelte und immer wieder nach ihr schrie. Genauso wenig konnte sie sich erklären, wie sie beide hierhergekommen waren – wo auch immer sie sich aktuell befanden. In irgendeinem Teil weit hinten in ihrem Gehirn realisierte Lydia jedoch die angenehme Stille in ihrem Kopf. Und als ihr schließlich ganz langsam bewusst wurde, wie dankbar sie für diese Stille war, erinnerte sie sich plötzlich wieder an das beängstigende Wesen mit den Flügeln – und daran, wie es eigentlich zu dieser Begegnung gekommen waren.

„Parrish", murmelte Lydia zunächst noch benommen, doch sogleich ergriff sie erneut Panik. „Parrish! Wo ist er?"

Sie entzog sich dem Griff des Sheriffs und kam wieder auf die Beine, wobei sie sich dabei noch etwas wacklig fühlte. Neben ihr stand auch Stilinski auf und schien hin und her gerissen, ob er auf die aufpassen sollte, damit sie nicht wieder austickte, oder sich nach seinem Deputy umsehen konnte. Das gefährliche Flügelwesen schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Erneut mussten sich Lydias Augen daran gewöhnen im halbdunklen Raum Ausschau zu halten und sie erkannte nun, dass die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse daran lagen, dass jemand alle Jalousien heruntergelassen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes fiel ihr plötzlich ein umgeworfenes Bücherregal auf, unter dem ein Paar Beine hervorlugten. Lydias Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Da!", schrie sie. „Schnell Sheriff!"

Die beiden hetzten zum Bücherregal hinüber, schafften es gemeinsam die schwere Last von Parrish zu hieven und beförderten die auf ihn gefallenen Bücher hastig zur Seite. Lydia konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so respektlos mit einem Buch umgegangen zu sein.

Schnell ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und zog Deputy Parrishs Oberkörper zu sich in die Arme. Unter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern zuckte es heftig und seine Lippen bewegten sich zittrig. Auf seiner Stirn glänzte fiebriger Schweiß, der sich mit dem Blut der dortigen Wunde vermischte. Lydia griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie konnte sich nicht mal erleichtert fühlen, dass er halb bei Bewusstsein war und nicht tot. Geschockt wanderte ihr Blick über das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen, die Schürfwunden in seinem Gesicht, die aufgeplatzte Lippe, die Kratzer an seinem Hals und seinen Armen. Lydia fühle, wie sie Übelkeit überkam, während sie auf das Hemd seiner Deputy-Uniform starrte. Auf Höhe seines Bauches war es blutbedeckt und zerrissen, wodurch man einen deutlichen Blick auf die darunterliegende Wunde werfen konnte. Etwas Scharfes scheint ihn dort tief verletzt zu haben.

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!", rief Stilinski, doch Lydia gelang es nicht auf ihn zu reagieren. Sie fühlte sich in diesem grausamen Deja-Vu wie gelähmt.

„L-ydia?", röchelte plötzlich Parrish und sie spürte, wie der Druck ihrer Hand leicht erwidert wurde. Seine Augen flackerten. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe sie zu öffnen und Lydia anzusehen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihre Anwesenheit noch wahrnahm, geschweige denn zu Bewusstsein kam. Ihr war bewusst, dass Parrish im Sterben lag und dafür brauchte sie nicht einmal eine Banshee zu sein.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Lydia und führte seine Fingerspitzen zu ihren Lippen, um sich selbst damit zu beruhigen. Sie spürte jedoch, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und die Tränen bereits langsam ihr Gesicht bedeckten. „Ich war zu spät – schon wieder. E-s tut mir so leid."

Er lag im Sterben, wie sie es vorausgeahnt hatte. Wieder hatte sie es nicht verhindern können.

Auf Parrishs erschöpftem und geschundenem Gesicht bildete sich ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie hatte ihn schon immer gerne lächeln gesehen, doch in diesem Moment erschien es ihr so _falsch_. Er sah aus, als würde er ihr sagen wollen, dass es in Ordnung wäre, obwohl es das ganz und gar nicht war. „Du-" Er brach ab und musste husten. Obwohl er sich bemühte das Husten zu unterdrücken spuckte er dabei Blut. „D-u war nicht zu spät, Lydia. H-ör bitte auf zu weinen", fuhr er schließlich mühevoll fort.

Je mehr Lydia seinen Schmerz mit ansehen musste, desto größer wurde der irrige in ihrer Brust und desto schwerer fühlte sich die Schuld auf ihren Schultern an. Er hatte ihr einmal das Leben gerettet und als Dank dafür ließ sie ihn sterben. Ihr Versprechen hatte sie ebenfalls nicht eingelöst, denn noch immer wussten sie nicht, welches übernatürliche Wesen er war.

Nun starb er und hatte einen Teil seiner selbst noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt.  
>Alles in allem hatte sie mal wieder auf ganzer Linie versagt.<br>Als Banshee und als Mensch.

Allmählich verlor Lydia auch die Hoffnung, an die sie sich bisher immer zweifelhaft geklammert hatte, um sich ihr Dasein als Banshee für sich selbst verständlicher zu machen. Sie war einfach nicht dazu bestimmt den Tod zu verhindern. Sie diente lediglich als wandelnder Leichenradar und kam Anweisungen, wohin alle zu laufen hatten, um die größten Katastrophe gerade noch abwenden zu können.

Wenn das aber bedeutete, dass es galt _kleinere_ Katastrophen wie den Tod von Allison, Aiden oder auch den nun von Parrish in Kauf zu nehmen, dann konnte es nur eine Strafe sein eine Banshee zu sein.

Lydia wurde letztendlich von ihren Tränen überwältigt und all der angestaute Schmerz der letzten Monate brach erneut über sie hinein. Wieder beweinte sie trauernd Allison und Aiden, kämpfte mit dem Hass auf sich selbst und ihre übernatürliche Existenz, aber litt am meisten darunter Parrishs Kampf mit dem Tod zu erleben, ihm nicht mehr helfen zu können und ihn bald zu verlieren. Sie krümmte sich über seinen sterbenden Körper und schlang die Arme fester um ihn, während ihre Hand noch immer nicht die seinige loslassen konnte. Sheriff Stilinski legte den Arm um sie und wäre sie selbst nicht so von ihrer Trauer überwältigt gewesen, hätte sie auch ihn weinen gehört.

Jordan Parrish hätte noch gerne den beiden etwas Tröstendes sagen wollen, aber dafür war er letztendlich zu schwach. Er schaffte es nicht mehr seine Augen geöffnet zu halten.

* * *

><p><em>Fortsetzung folgt …<em>


	2. Das Rätsel der Unsterblichkeit

_Kapitel 2 –_** Das Rätsel der Unsterblichkeit**

„Wir müssen langsam gehen, Lydia. Der Krankenwagen wird auch gleich hier sein und …"

Sheriff Stilinski brach ab, aber Lydia bereits worauf er hinauswollte. Die Sanitäter würden nur noch Parrishs Tod feststellen können. Sie schniefte und strich sich über das tränennasse Gesicht. Ihr Körper war mittlerweile von all den Tränen erschöpft, doch der Schock und ihre Trauer wiegten noch schwer.

Wie zur Aufmunterung drückte Sheriff Stilinski leicht ihre Schulter. „Lass uns einfach gehen", wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal.

Obwohl sich in Lydia innerlich alles dagegen sträubte aufzustehen und Parrishs toten Körper alleine zu lassen, wusste sie dennoch, dass es das Beste war. Resigniert nickte sie und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre inzwischen eingeschlafenen Beine zu hieven, als plötzlich ein leichter Druck um ihre linke Hand sie inne halten ließ. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch Parrishs Hand hielt und war beinahe fassungslos, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Parrish sie wirklich _drückte_. „E-er lebt?"

„Er lebt?", fragte Sheriff Stilinski irritiert.

Nachdem Lydia den ersten Schreckensmoment überwunden hatte streckte sie hektisch ihre freie Hand nach Parrishs Hals aus, um dort den Pulsschlag zu spüren. Tatsächlich konnte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen ein leichtes Pulsieren seiner Haut wahrnehmen. „Ich kann seinen Puls spüren!"

Sheriff Stilinski starrte Parrish lediglich fassungslos an und Lydia konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Parrish war ganz offensichtlich bereits tot gewesen und sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, sich das nicht nur eingebildet zu haben. Wenn doch, dann wäre es aber auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, ehe er seiner schweren Wunde schließlich doch erliegen würde.

„Lydia? Sheriff?", krächzte Parrishs schwache Stimme, wobei er dabei die Augen öffnete und die beiden nach einigen Malen blinzeln mit verwirrter Miene musterte.

Weder Lydia, noch Sheriff Stilinski gelang es ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Lydia hielt erschrocken den Atem an, als er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrichtete und erstaunt seine zerstörte und blutverschmierte Uniform besah. Die schlimme Schnittwunde auf seinem Bauch war verschwunden. Lediglich das viele Blut auf seinem Hemd und seiner Haut erinnerte noch daran, dass er verletzt gewesen war.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Sheriff Stilinski Lydia, als er diese Wunderheilung ebenfalls entdeckt hatte und auch Parrish sah sie daraufhin fragend an. Lydia wusste nicht, was sie ihnen antworten sollte. Ihr war es genauso wie ihnen ein Rätsel, warum Parrish plötzlich wieder lebendig und unversehrt war – geschweige denn, was in den vergangenen Minuten hier überhaupt geschehen war. Allerdings wusste Lydia ganz genau, dass sie noch vor fünf Minuten seinen Tod beweint hatten und dieser Schmerz war immer noch so präsent in ihrer Brust verankert, dass sie sich allmählich überfordert fühlte.

Ein lautes Gepolter war plötzlich im Flur zu vernehmen und ganz unerwartet stürmte ein abgehetzter Stiles in das verwüstete Wohnzimmer. Ein paar Sekunden später erklangen von draußen Sirenen.

„D-ie Po-lizei ist scho-n auf dem We-g", kommentierte Stiles schwer atmend das Sirenengeheul. Schnell flog sein Blick prüfend über seinen Vater, Lydia und Parrish. „Wo kommt denn das viele Blut her? Ist jemand verletzt?"

„Nein, nicht schon wieder!" Verärgert sah Sheriff Stilinski Stiles an. „Ich dachte das hätten wir inzwischen hinter uns!"

Stiles holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Dad, mir blieb nichts anderes übrig!", verteidigte er sich. „Ausgerechnet Lydia hat unentschuldigt in der Schule gefehlt!"

„Offensichtlich, dass das natürlich ein Grund ist mal wieder den Polizeifunk abzuhören!", zischte der Sheriff. „Und woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sein würden?"

„Ich wusste, dass Parrish hier wohnt. Seine Nachbarn haben gemeldet, dass sie Einbrecher in seiner Wohnung vermuten. Lydia verschwunden, Einbrecher in Parrishs Wohnung – ich hab eins und eins zusammen gezählt."

„Nochmal zum Mitschreiben: _Ich_ bin hier der Sheriff und _du_ noch ziemlich weit weg davon!"

* * *

><p>„So, ich möchte das alles jetzt noch mal kurz zusammengefasst auf den Punkt bringen, für den Fall, dass ich irgendetwas falsch verstanden habe: Parrish ist gestorben, aber er lebt wieder – dementsprechend scheint er so etwas wie … nun sagen wir mal <em>unsterblich<em> zu sein?"

Erwartungsvoll sah Stiles Lydia an, doch die war damit beschäftigt den Sanitäter dabei zu beobachten, wie er Deputy Parrish gerade einer ersten Untersuchung unterzog. Zuvor hatte er ihm sein blutverschmiertes Hemd ausgezogen, so dass Parrish nun mit freiem und noch leicht blutverschmierten Oberkörper vor ihm saß, während er nach den Anweisungen des Sanitäters kräftig ein- und ausatmete. Gequält verzog er dabei das Gesicht, als würde ihm das Atmen Schmerzen bereiten. Die schwere Wunde auf seinem Bauch war jedoch weiterhin nicht mehr zu entdecken, wofür Lydia noch immer keine logische und nachvollziehbare Erklärung gefunden hatte.

„Kannst du dich bitte mal kurz auf mich konzentrieren!" Stiles wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Lydias Gesicht herum, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, worauf sie ihm einen gereizten Blick zuwarf. „Ich wiederhole noch mal: Er scheint wohl unsterblich zu sein", fuhr er unbekümmert fort.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Mist? Niemand kann unsterblich sein!"

„Bis vor kurzem haben wir auch noch gedacht, dass niemand ein Werwolf sein kann. Überleg doch mal: Er hat bereits den Brand unversehrt überlebt!"

Angestrengt seufzte Lydia und sah mit stirnrunzelndem Blick wieder zu Parrish und dem Sanitäter hinüber. Stiles' Idee, dass er womöglich unsterblich sein konnte, war unheimlich und beängstigend. Für Parrish würde dies großes Glück im Unglück bedeuten, aber Lydia hätte zu gerne auf den Herzschlagmoment verzichtet, als sie ihn tot geglaubt hatte. Abgesehen davon widersprach die mögliche Existenz von Unsterblichkeit vollkommen ihrem Verständnis vom Leben. Allerdings musste Lydia auch Stiles Recht geben: Spätestens nach der Entdeckung, dass es so etwas wie Werwölfe oder verrückt Exfreunde gab, die sich in gefährliche Echsen verwandeln, hatte sie ohnehin ihr komplettes Denken über die Nichtexistenz einer übernatürliche Welt revidieren müssen.

„Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, was dieses Ding war und was es von Parrish wollte", sagte Lydia wieder an Stiles gewandt, wobei sie bei dem erneuten Gedanken an dieses Wesen mit den schrecklichen Augen ein Schauer überkam. „Wenn es Parrish wirklich tot sehen wollte, dann wird es auch mitbekommen, dass er noch lebt und wiederkommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm dann kein zweites Mal dieser Fehler passieren wird."

Es war für Lydia schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ihre Welt erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder sicher geworden war, in dem Scott Peter bezwungen hatte und er ins _Eichen House_ gesperrt worden war, und nun bedrohte sie wieder etwas Neues. Allmählich sehnte sie so dringend ihre alltägliche Ruhe zurück und wünschte einen großen Abstand zu all dem Beängstigendem und Erschreckendem, das inzwischen ihr Leben beinahe vollständig regierte. Viel lieber würde sie Mathematik-Wälzer studieren, statt das Bestiarium, oder statt neuen Leichen endlich mal auf die Suche nach einem Kleid für den Abschlussball nächstes Jahr gehen.

„Habt ihr denn mittlerweile schon herausgefunden, was er sein könnte?"

Lydia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, daran arbeiten wir noch."

In dieser Sache standen sie nach wie vor vor einem großen Rätsel. Obwohl sie und Parrish sich bereits einige Male zusammengesetzt und das ganze Bestiarium auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, waren sie bis jetzt noch erfolglos. Lydia war sich inzwischen allerdings nicht mehr sicher, ob das was er war, überhaupt in dem Buch zu finden war. Dabei war Lydia so überzeugt davon gewesen, dass ihnen das Bestiarium weiterhelfen konnte. Um Parrish nicht zu enttäuschen, hatte sie ihm das bisher gegenüber jedoch noch nicht zugeben wollen.

Sheriff Stilinski gesellte sich zu Lydia und Stiles. Er hatte die vergangenen Minuten mit den ebenfalls anwesenden Polizisten gesprochen und die Zeugenbefragung für Lydia erledigt. In kurzen Worten erklärte er ihnen, dass er gegenüber seinen Kollegen angegeben hatte, dass in Parrishs Wohnung eingebrochen wurde. Parrish hatte den Einbrecher überrascht, geriet in einen Kampf mit ihm und das Auftauchen von Lydia und ihm selbst hatte ihn aber dann doch so erschreckt, dass er geflohen war. Wo all das Blut an Parrish hergekommen war, hatte Sheriff Stilinski jedoch nicht beantworten können, da alles so schnell gegangen war. Immerhin gab es mittlerweile keine Wunde mehr, die dafür verantwortlich sein konnte.

„Und was passiert jetzt mit Parrish?", wollte Lydia wissen.

„Er hat schwere Prellungen, deswegen bringen sie ihn erst mal zur Untersuchung und Beobachtung ins Krankenhaus."

„Dann werde ich mitkommen."

Stiles und Sheriff Stilinski sahen sie überrascht an, jedoch widersprachen sie ihr nicht.

„Weißt du etwa, dass ihm wieder etwas passieren wird?", fragte Sheriff Stilinski stattdessen alarmiert.

„Nein, aber ich werde es auch nicht soweit kommen lassen. Dieses Monster wird definitiv zurückkommen. Parrish war nicht einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Es war hinter ihm her. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Dann denke ich aber nicht, dass du so viel ausrichten kannst, wenn es wiederkommt", sagte Stiles skeptisch. „Ich werde Scott Bescheid geben. Dann musst du ihn nicht begleiten."

„Doch, ich muss ihn begleiten", erwiderte Lydia. „Du kannst aber gerne Scott Bescheid geben. Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass so schnell etwas passieren wird." Mittlerweile waren Parrishs und ihre Wege so verwoben, dass Lydia das Gefühl hatte ihn im Stich zu lassen, wenn er ohne sie fuhr – auch wenn es nur darum ging ihn ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten. Dieser Mann hatte ihr immerhin bereits in der Vergangenheit das Leben gerettet und ohne zu zögern einen Menschen erschossen, damit ihr nichts passierte. Außerdem teilten sie ein Schicksal: Hätte ihr Miss Blake damals nicht mitgeteilt, dass sie eine Banshee war, würde es ihr wahrscheinlich heute noch so gehen, wie Parrish aktuell.

„Okay …" Stiles wirkte irritiert, doch er nickte. „Gut, dann telefoniere ich gleich mal mit Scott, damit er nach der Schule vorbeikommt."

* * *

><p>Lydia hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Untersuchung für lediglich ein paar Prellungen bereits viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Immer wieder flog ihr Blick im Wartebereich nervös zur Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass gerade Mal zwei bis drei weitere Minuten vergangen waren. Auch wenn es sich bei Jordan Parrishs Verletzungen um schwere Prellungen handelte, wurde sie dennoch mit jeder weiteren Minute unsicherer darüber, ob es ihm wirklich gut ging. Der Schock und die Überraschung über seine plötzliche Wiederauferstehung waren noch nicht ganz verdaut, so dass sie regelrecht erwartete, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas faul war.<p>

Nach einer Stunde wurde Parrish schließlich von einer blonden Krankenschwester, die nur einige Jahre älter als Lydia war, in einem Rollstuhl aus dem Untersuchungszimmer gefahren. Parrish wirkte sichtlich überrascht, als er sie entdeckte und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen empor, während Lydia hastig von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und zu den beiden eilte.

„Du bist ja immer noch da", sagte er irritiert und Lydia war es nicht anders gewohnt, dass sich deswegen Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. „Das hätte nicht sein müssen."

„Ich musste aber wissen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist." Lydia warf einen prüfenden Blick über seine versiegelten Wunden im Gesicht und den Verband an seinem rechten Arm, der bis zu seinem Handgelenk reichte. Daraufhin sah sie die Krankenschwester erwartungsvoll an, deren Nachname Susan Miller war, wie das kleine Schildchen auf ihrer Uniform verriet. „Kann ich das übernehmen?"

„Eigentlich kann ich auch sehr gut alleine laufen", wandte Parrish ein und wollte bereits aufstehen, doch Lydia drückte ihn mit einem strengen „Nein" zurück in seinen Rollstuhl. Parrish warf ihr einen resignierten Blick zu und seufzte.

„Ich sehe, bei Ihnen ist er gut aufgehoben", sagte Krankenschwester Miller und trat vom Rollstuhl zurück, um ihr Platz zu machen. „Wir haben das Zimmer 510 für ihn hergerichtet. Er wird noch ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben müssen."

Lydia nickte verstehend und Parrish und sie verabschiedeten sich von ihr. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in den fünften Stock zu dem besagten Zimmer.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", wollte Lydia wissen, nachdem sie außer Hörweite der Krankenschwester waren.

„Aktuell komme ich mir ziemlich unselbstständig vor. Dieser Rollstuhl ist unnötig. Und auch wenn ich mich wiederhole: Du hättest nicht die ganze Zeit hierbleiben müssen."

„Ich wollte aber", entgegnete sie eigenwillig.

„Ich weiß. Danke."

Die restlichen Minuten bis sie das Zimmer 510 erreichten verbrachten beide schweigend. Lydia half Parrish ins Bett, wobei er jedoch durch das Bewegen seines Körpers sichtlich unter Schmerzen litt. „Das sind nur meine Rippen", erklärte er. „Die haben auch etwas abbekommen."

Nachdem er schließlich sicher im Krankenbett lag, zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an seine Seite.

„Während ich auf Sie gewartet habe, ist mir plötzlich aufgefallen, dass ich nicht mal weiß, wen ich eigentlich benachrichtigen muss", begann Lydia. „Ich wollte Sie nicht alleine lassen, aber mir ist klar, dass es immerhin nur ich bin. Ich kann gerne noch jemanden für Sie anrufen."

Parrish brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, während er sie ansah. „Bei mir gibt es niemanden zu benachrichtigen. Sheriff Stilinski, meine Kollegen und du – ihr seid aktuell meine häufigsten Kontakte."

Lydia konnte das Mitleid nicht in ihren Gesichtszügen verbergen, was Parrish dazu veranlasste den Kopf zu schütteln. „Das ist nicht so tragisch, wie es vielleicht klingt. Außerdem gibt es kein _nur_ du. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, was du heute für mich getan hast."

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Da sie live dabei gewesen war, wusste sie was passiert war, allerdings wusste sie nicht welchen wichtigen Anteil sie gespielt hatte, dass sie nun seinen Dank verdiente. „Aber für was denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie du es gemacht hast und kann es immer noch nicht wirklich begreifen, aber ich weiß, dass ich heute gestorben bin und ich es dir zu verdanken habe, dass ich noch lebe."

Verdutzt sah Lydia ihn an. „Sie sollten wegen mir noch am Leben sein? Aber das hat doch nichts mit mir zu tun. Inzwischen denkt Stiles, Sie wären unsterblich. Das klingt vielleicht etwas verrückt, aber es erscheint mir auch irgendwie möglich, nachdem Sie bereits den Brand vollkommen unverwundet überlebt hatten."

„Nein, ich bin ganz sicherlich nicht unsterblich." Parrish besah sich mit nachdenklicher Miene seine Hände, als würde er in ihnen etwas erkennen, was Lydia nicht entdecken konnte. Bis jetzt hatte er ganz gelassen gewirkt, doch zum ersten Mal meinte Lydia ihm anzusehen, wie sehr ihn das Erlebte der vergangenen Stunden mitnahm und durcheinander brachte.

„Es war anders gewesen, als der Brand vor ein paar Wochen", fuhr er fort, nachdem er seine Gedanken sortiert hatte. „Ich hatte so wahnsinnig viel Angst, dass ich kaum mehr klar denken konnte und nur noch wie erstarrt war, allerdings habe ich vor lauter Panik nicht gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich keine Schmerzen hatte. Irgendwann war es vorbei gewesen und das Feuer erloschen – aber ich war noch da. Allerdings hab ich nicht realisiert, dass ich noch am Leben war, sondern nur rasend vor Zorn und voller Energie. Heute war alles ganz anders gewesen. Noch viel beängstigender. Ich habe regelrecht gespürt wie mir das Leben immer ein Stückchen mehr genommen wurde. Alles in mir fühlte sich immer leerer an und es war so furchtbar kalt. Deine Hand war das einzig warme gewesen, was ich noch hatte spüren können und dann war auf einmal alles vollkommen dunkel. Nichts mehr war da. Die Kälte war weg, deine warme Hand war nicht mehr da, die schrecklichen Schmerzen – einfach nichts mehr. Ich war definitiv tot, bis du irgendetwas gemacht haben musst, dass mich zurückgeholt hat."

Mit starrer Miene sah Lydia Parrish an und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er ihr soeben eröffnet hatte und wie felsenfest er davon überzeugt war, dass sie heute eine Art Wunder an ihm vollbracht hatte.

„Du irrst dich. Das war ich wirklich nicht", wiederholte Lydia, doch aus irgendeinem Grund klang sie dabei unsicherer, als sie es eigentlich sein wollte. Seine Erzählung und die daraus resultierende Erklärung, dass dieser Tag nicht mit dem Brand zu vergleichen war, hatten sich sehr schlüssig angehört – zu schlüssig.

Bisher hatte sie sich immer nur als lebenden Radar für den Tod gesehen und oft verzweifelt darauf gehofft, endlich mal dem was passieren sollte zuvor zu kommen, um es zu verhindern. Allerdings wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es ihr vielleicht möglich war Leben zu retten, wenn es bereits passiert war. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass Parrish womöglich Recht haben konnte.

„Ich kann mich nicht täuschen. Ich weiß es einfach."

Lydia sprang vom Stuhl auf und marschierte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, während sie ihre Finger in ihrem roten Haar vergrub. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Sie versuchte sich die Geschehnisse von heute Morgen wieder vor Augen zu führen und, welche Rolle sie in dieser Geschichte übernommen hatte, aber sie erinnerte sich immer nur wieder an ihre Trauer und daran, wie sie sich an seinen leblosen Körper geklammert und geweint hatte, als wäre nun auch ihr Leben zu Ende. Lydia blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg und sie bemerkte, dass es daran lag, dass sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete, der für die Tränen verantwortlich war, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was es bedeuten würde, wenn Sie wirklich recht damit hätten?" Lydia hatte geschrien, dabei hatte sie nicht laut werden wollen. Sie konnte die plötzliche Wut auf ihn nicht unterdrücken, obwohl es ihr durchaus bewusst war, wie unangebracht sie war, da ihn daran keine Schuld traf. Seine Vermutung war ein zu großer Schock, um ihre Gefühle angebracht unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Einzelne Tränen rannten ihr bereits über die Wangen, die sie dazu zwangen, sie mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Parrish blieb lange stumm, ehe er ein leises „Nein" erwiderte. Er erkannte tatsächlich nicht was es für sie hieß, sollte sie tatsächlich für seine Wiederauferstehung verantwortlich sein. Aber wie sollte er auch.

„Wenn ich wirklich zu dem in der Lage gewesen wäre, was Sie behaupten, dann hätten Allison und Aiden nicht sterben müssen! Ich hätte sie retten können!"

Nun war es Parrish, der ihre einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf, während Lydia weiterhin bemüht war, ihre Tränen zu kontrollieren.

„Es tut mir sehr leid", sagte er schließlich. „Hätte ich jemals die Chance gehabt mit Allison oder Aiden zu tauschen, hätte ich es jederzeit für dich getan."

Erstaunt weiteten sich Lydias Augen und für einen Moment verschlug es ihr die Sprache, während sie ihn fassungslos musterte. Die kleinen bekümmerten Falten auf seiner Stirn zeigten deutlich, wie aufrichtig er seine Worte meinte. Ein kleiner Stich durchzuckte Lydias Brust. Sie hatte es bereits einige Male in der Vergangenheit festgestellt, aber immer wieder bemerkte sie aufs Neue, wie aufopferungsvoll dieser Mann eigentlich war. Bei ihm konnte man sich sicher sein, dass sein Versprechen etwas zählte und er jemand war, auf den man sich verlassen konnte, allerdings hatte sie nicht mit dieser Art Opferbereitschaft gerechnet. Auch wenn es praktisch unmöglich war, wusste sie, wie ernst es ihm war.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Lydia mies, weil sie ihn gerade noch angeschrien hatte und wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Außerdem schien er zu glauben, dass ihr Allisons oder Aidens Leben lieber wäre, als das seinige, was ihr ebenfalls nicht behagte. Gerade nach dem heutigen Tag war Lydia bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie darunter gelitten hätte, wenn er gestorben wäre.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich Ihr Leben … _dein_ Leben gegen das von Allison oder Aiden würde tauschen wollen?", fragte sie leise.

„Im Grunde ist es irrelevant, denn diese Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Du solltest aber wissen, dass – wenn ich nur könnte – alles dafür tun würde, um dir diesen Schmerz zu nehmen. Ich habe dich noch nie richtig glücklich gesehen."

Wieder verspürte Lydia einen Stich ins Herz, der ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen jagte, wodurch sie sich diese schnell wieder trocken wischen musste. Es war beinahe erschreckend welche Wirkung dieser Mann auf sie ausübte, wenn er solche Dinge zu ihr sagte. Noch erschreckender war allerdings, wie berechtigt seine Worte waren.

Im Grunde konnte sich Lydia selbst nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt wirklich glücklich gewesen war. Vielleicht war das an einem Tag gewesen, als sie mit Allison nach der Schule durch das örtliche Shoppingcenter gezogen war, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch den Tag mit ihr zum Lernen verbracht oder sie war zuletzt mit Aiden im Bett gelegen und er hatte sie mal wieder deswegen aufgezogen, dass sie nachts immer Socken tragen musste, weil ein Schlaf mit kalten Zehen ein unangenehmer und kein richtiger Schlaf war. Aber was hatte er schon gewusst, als Werwolf war ihm immerhin nie kalt gewesen.

So gerne würde sich Lydia daran erinnern wollen, wann ihr letzter richtig glücklicher Tag gewesen war, an dem sie aus vollem Herzen gelacht hatte, allerdings konnte sie es nicht mehr.

Lydia schluckte weitere Tränen hinunter und versuchte sich an einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. Mittlerweile fiel es ihr immer schwerer sich mit dem wehleidigen Mädchen, als das sie sich inzwischen selbst fühlte, anzufreunden. Parrish ließ sie mit seinem aufmerksamen und zugleich besorgten Blick keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während Lydia wieder näher an sein Krankenbett herantrat, nach seiner Hand griff und sie drückte. In all der Trauer und ihrer Panik war ihr heute Morgen gar nicht aufgefallen, wie groß sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigentlich war. Irgendwo störte plötzlich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, als sie versuchte ihr einzureden, dass diese vertraute Geste für sie beide eigentlich nicht angebracht war. Allerdings fühlte sich seine Hand warm, sicher, gut und einfach richtig in der ihrigen an und so ignorierte Lydia den lästigen Gedanken.

„Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du noch lebst. Nur das brauche ich gerade."

* * *

><p><em>Fortsetzung folgt …<em>


End file.
